


Temptation

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Character, Dark Jensen Ackles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Heavy Angst, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Older Jensen Ackles, Protective Jensen, Rough Sex, Shy Jared, Top Jensen Ackles, Twisted, Underage Sex, Virgin Jared, Young Jared Padalecki, depending on who you are, i guess, possible kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: Jared is 15 when Jensen Ackles moves into his neighborhood. He thought he was just getting a cool, older neighborhood but he was getting so much more than that. And he isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing all he knows is nothing's been the same since he showed up.





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Underage warning Jensen is much older than Jared in this story.

“Jared! Come down here please were going to meet the new neighbor!”

The young boy twists around in his desk chair and sits down his camera with a sigh and looks out his window at the moving truck next door. He pushes himself up from his desk and bounds down the stairs and runs into his older brother who gives him a look but leads him out the door by his shoulder’s.

He follows behind his mother who is holding a tray of store bought brownies that shes gonna try to pass off as homemade and chattering to his father about this new neighbor but Jared tunes out as soon as she starts in on the gossip she heard from Mrs. Brown down the street about the young couple that lives around the corner and who she saw sneaking into their house last night.

They stop in front of the white paneled house that the old couple, the Cooks, used to live in before they moved to the retirement home. Mrs. Cook’s roses still springing up along the sidewalk and Jared wonders if this man is anything like them, wonders if he’s young or old. Mrs. Cook used to bake him cookies when he and his brother Jeff did her yard work. Will he offer to pay Jared in cookies to?

His dad rings the door bell and wraps his arm around his moms shoulders as Jared fidgets next to his brother who gently ruffles his hair. 

When the door opens Jared can feel his skin clam up.

This man is in fact not the old, fat, cranky man that he imagined seeing. This man is beautiful. The guy steps out, curious, and then smiles once his mom starts talking. He’s tall, taller than Jared but not taller than his brother Jeff. He has freckles on his golden skin, and wrinkles next to his eyes when he smiles. His hair is a dirty blonde, with a touch of copper in it that matches the hair on his bare arms to.

Jared shakes his head as his mother starts talking.

His mom plasters on her home winning smile “hi my name is Sharon Padalecki and this is my husband Gerald,” his dad reaches out and shakes the mans hands and gives him a polite nod to which the man returns.

Sharon keeps her smile in place and reaches her hand out “and this is my oldest son Jeff, he’s a senior this year at the Maryland High school--he plays football there. And this is my baby Jared he’s a sophomore at Maryland, well he will be anyway when school starts back next week.”

Jared smiles softly and holds his hand out, his eyes meeting the mans green ones and blinks at what he sees. His eyes are filled with awe, and longing and it makes Jared feel dizzy at all the emotions he sees. The man must notice cause he clears his throat and shakes his hand quickly, his fingers brushing his palm before he pulls back.

“I’m Jensen Ackles I just moved here from L.A.”

His mom hums “and what made you move to Annapolis Jensen?”

Jensen’s face stalls and he thins his lips “well I just figured I needed to get out of the city, wanted a change of pace is all.”

Gerald nods “I know what that's like, before we moved here we lived in New Jersey it was hell there I tell ya. We moved here when Sharon was pregnant with Jeff and we love it. Its safe here, no need to worry about anything or anyone. Hell most of the neighborhood don't even lock their doors.”

Jensen tilts his head and smiles “is that so?”

His eyes peek over at Jared and his smile softens “so Jared what are you into? I know your brother plays football but you don't seem the type to be into sports.”

Jared blushes and blinks shyly “um I like to read...I love books and writing. And taking pictures, I just got a new camera for Christmas.”

Jensen grins, his wrinkles crinkling by his eyes “well if you like pictures maybe I can take you to this showing that's going on in D.C? My friend Chris is the photographer their honoring but their holding an exhibit.”

Jared beams and bounces on his feet “that would be so cool!,” he turns to his mom with puppy dog eyes “oh please mom?”

Sharon smiles and strokes his cheek “will have to ask Mr. Ackles when it is Jay.”

“Oh its a week from now if that's ok?”

Instantly Jared knows its not. He watches as his mom clucks her tongue and gives him a sad smiles “I’m sorry but Jared wont be able to go school starts back on Monday and its his sophomore year I wouldn't want him to miss his first day.”

Jensen's face drops and he looks upset “oh well...maybe we can do something else then.”

Jared nods “I would like that Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen looks down and steps closer to Jared and grins “call me Jensen.”

 

Jensen is 36, loves action and horror movies, is addicted to coffee, is grumpy in the mornings, and hates fish. He’s a physical therapist at the Annapolis Hospital downtown and has a dog named Max, he’s a German Shepard and Jared loves him. His mom never let him have a pet.

Jared spends his last week of summer getting to know his new next door neighbor. Every morning Jared would get up, get dressed, and head straight over to Jensen's where the man would fix him breakfast and then after that they would either swim in his pool or watch movies. 

He neglects his chores his mom leaves him when she goes to work. He neglects his brother and dodges him when he wants to spend time together. He ignores his dad when he asks what he does all day.

Its the Saturday before school starts when Jensen walks over, early in the morning his mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and chatting excitably about the day they were all going to spend together, a family day she called it.

They were going to head to the Annapolis Towne Centre and spend the day shopping and just being together as a family. 

His mom had woken them up by 8 and Jared had showered and trudged downstairs with his hair still damp wearing a Pearl Jam shirt and a light washed jeans. He sat down at the table next to his brother who winked at him as their mom served them breakfast.

She grins brightly as they start eating “ok so as soon as your done will head out and will stop by Bed, Bath & Beyond I need to get some new kitchen stuff, and I told your dad I would get a new bed set you know how he hates the purple one we have. And after that will stop at South Moon Under and get you boys some new clothes for school on Monday and will just spend the day together and eat a nice dinner ok?”

Jared nods with a smile and sips his juice and stills as the door bell rings and his mom frowns before getting up and making her way in the foyer to answer the door.

“Oh Jensen we weren't expecting you.”

Jared turns his head at the mention of the mans name, his cheeks still full of juice. He swallows quickly and wipes his mouth as he walks into the hall and sees Jensen standing there in a white t-shirt and jeans, a smile popping on his face as he spots Jared.

“I’m sorry Sharon I was just coming over to see if Jared wanted to go see a movie.”

Jared smiles and looks at his mother whose wearing a soft frown on her face as she reaches her hand out and lays it on his shoulder “I’m sorry Jensen were having a family day, we haven't seen Jay very much this week.”

Jensen's lips thin and he hums “I’m sorry I know that's my fault I’ve been stealing him away so much but I like spending time with him, he’s a pretty cool kid.”

Sharon smiles and rubs Jared's shoulder “its ok Jensen...we plan on being gone till around seven but if its not to late maybe you can go tonight?”

Jensen's face brightens and he looks at him and winks “that's fine with me, I guess I’ll see you tonight Are.”

Jared nods and smiles before his mom pulls him back and tells him to finish his breakfast and wait with Jeff and so he does. He can still hear Jensen talking to his mom as Jeff dumps their plates in the sink and his brother rolls his eyes “don't you think your spending to much time with Mr. Ackles? I mean he is an adult, dosen't he have his own friends?”

Jared shrugs “he did just move here he dosen't know anybody...and its Jensen.”

Jeff rolls his eyes again, a constant act for him, and walks out of the kitchen when their mom yells for them to hurry up and get with the program. 

Jared high tails it outside to his moms SUV and opens the backdoor and pauses as he sees Jensen standing on his porch, waving, a wide smile on his face-- the sun beaming down on his freckles. Jared waves back shyly and climbs inside and buckles up as his mom backs out of the driveway and his brother flips on the radio to some rock station.

“So honey...Jensen asked if you could stay the night after the movie. He’s worried you’ll get home late. Is that ok with you?”

“Fine with me.”

Jeff makes a face and turns to look at their mom “mom are you really ok with Jay staying with him? The dudes like 21 years older than Jay that's fucking weird.”

Sharon's eyes narrow and she swats the back of Jeff's head “watch your language young man. And no I don't find it weird Jensen is a young man after all and your father works so much that Jared dosen't have that influence. Jensen is a good man, he’s a hard worker and is it really such a bad thing that he wants to hang out with your brother? Jared hasn't had anything to do these last 3 weeks because Chad’s been on vacation and Gen is working at that new coffee shop. Cut him some slack Jeff things will relax once school starts back.”

Jared turns around in his seat as they pull out of the driveway and watches Jensen stand on his front porch, his eyes still locked on Jared and his hands twitching by his sides. He isn’t sure what it is but something tells Jared that school won’t stand in Jensen’s way.


	2. Just Friends

Jared turns around in his seat as they pull out of the driveway and watches Jensen stand on his front porch, his eyes still locked on Jared and his hands twitching by his sides. He isn’t sure what it is but something tells Jared that school won’t stand in Jensen’s way.

 

When Jared gets home that night he’s worn out and his feet hurt from all the walking they had done. He drops his bags and falls down on the couch and flops back and closes his eyes as his brother walks in and does the same.

He can hear their mom chuckle as she comes in with her own pile and sits them down carefully “oh come on it wasn't that bad.”

Jared props his head up and gives her a look “mom I just carried in ten shopping bags, for myself.”

“They had a good deal and you got a new wardrobe out of it. Be thankful.”

Jeff snorts and sits himself up and flings the recliner out “I’m thankful I can sit my ass down.”

“Jeff!”

The door bell rings and Jared shoots off the couch, tired limbs forgotten, and rushes for the door.

Jensen is standing there dressed in dark wash jeans, and striped short sleeve button down. His hair is fixed and smoothed up, his face is clean shaven with only stubble remaining on his cheeks and chin and he’s wearing a grin on his face.

“Hey there Jay, you ready?”

Jared blinks and holds up a finger “give me one minute!” he turns and runs up the steps and starts ripping his clothes off as he slams his bedroom door shut and rummages through his drawers.

He pulls out three different shirts and snarls at all of them and flings them over his shoulder making a mess of his newly clean room. He finally throws on his brand new dark wash jeans that make his butt look good, and a short sleeved Henley. He flings some clothes in a small bag and pauses in front of his mirror and shakes his head with his fingers and rubs at his face when he freezes.

What is he doing?

He’s about to go to a movie with his 36 year old neighbor. A grown man and he was nothing more than a boy what would Jensen want with him? He drops his hands and frowns in the mirror as he he looks at himself.

He’s lanky, he always has been. He shot up quickly last summer and is now 5’11 and all limbs. His cheeks are thin but still hold baby fat right in the middle. He has moles scattering his nose, his hair is long and always messy. He laughs like a dork, cant even say the word sex without blushing and his never had a boyfriend. He dosen’t even know if Jensen is gay. And he wont be 16 for another month.

Even if he was he would never want a kid like Jared, not a grown, gorgeous man like him. 

“Jared, Jensen is waiting!”

Jared jumps and picks up his bag and looks in the mirror once more time before huffing and making his way downstairs where Jensen is standing “you ready?”

Jared nods and waves to his mom and his brother as he walks outside with Jensen and climbs in his truck where Luke Bryan is playing.

“So what do you want to see?”

Jared shrugs and thinks to himself for a second, his lips twisting “how about Escape Room? I know you like horror movies and there's nothing else good on.”

Jensen gives him a fond look and rolls down the windows making Jared’s hair ruffle in the breeze “your such a good kid.”

Jared's smile drops and he turns his head to look out the window and gulps. Kid. Nothing but a kid. 

When they get to the movies Jared sucks up his gloom and follows Jensen inside and accepts the large bag of popcorn, and large coke with two straws he orders to share. Jensen sits them up top, the row in front of the last one and they sit directly in the middle so they can see the screen well. So far only one couple is in the theater with them.

Jared takes a breath and shoves some popcorn in his mouth as Jensen turns his phone off and smiles at him “don't want work interrupting us do we?”

Jared shakes his head no and turns back to the screen to watch the previews. Jensen is whispering next to him, talking about this insane case he had had work the day before and how this woman had broken both her legs and her arm in some freak accident and Jared is nodding along absentmindedly, not at all animated like he normally is, and Jensen must tell there's something wrong.

The man reaches over and takes the hand that was reaching for the coke and holds it still “whats wrong Are? You seem agitated.”

Jared gulps and gently takes his hand back “nothing, I’m fine.”

Jensen's light brows furrow and he leans back in his seat “you don't seem fine--”

“You’ve only known me for a week Jensen how would you know?”

Jensen's eyes widen at the sharp tone of Jared's voice and even Jared is surprised by it. He cant remember the last time he spoke to an adult like that. When he argues with his father he knows when to quit, knows when he is going to loose. He never fights with his mom Sharon, despite her attitude, is a soft spoken woman, dosen't believe in yelling or whipping her kids. And with Jeff well they fight, and throw nasty words but Jared never takes it to that level.

Jared is not a mean person.

“I’m sorry Jensen I shouldn't have snapped, that's not me.”

Jensen's face softens and he leans closer “you wanna tell me about it?”

“Its just...you called me a kid and I’m not a kid. I mean I know I look like one, I could probably pass for thirteen but I don't want you to see me as a kid.”

Jared peeks over at Jensen and watches as the mans eyes go from worry to knowing to dark and he isn't sure what that means. 

“And how do you want me to see you?”

Jared's breath hitches as the low, husky tone and he’s sure he must be hearing things because the mans voice sounds almost hungry so he stutters “I don't...I’m not sure.”

Jensen chuckles softly and points to the screen as the room darkens and more teenagers file in some with friends some with dates and Jared even spots a girl from school that smiles at him as she sits with her boyfriend and wonders is she thinks he’s on a date to.

 

When they get out of the movie its almost 9:30. The air is cool now but still warm in a way, the sky is clear of starts and the moon is large and round and bright as it shines down on them.

Jared fidgets with his hands as he walks to Jensen's truck and once they get in he starts to feel warm despite the cool breeze blowing in as he shuts the door. He turns to look at Jensen whose already gazing at him, his eyes soft “you hungry?”

Jared bites the inside of his jaw “kind of...I shouldn't be I’ve ate all day.”

Jensen chuckles as he starts the truck and pulls out of the parking lot “your a growing boy, there's nothing wrong with wantin some good food. What are you in the mood for?”

Jared purses his lips and leans his head back against the head rest “there's not much open this late except for the pizza place and fast food.”

“Well how about some pizza? I could use some bread sticks.”

Jared smiles “sounds good to me.”

So they stop at the local pizza joint and Jensen orders them a large pepperoni with extra cheese and sauce with a side of garlic bread sticks. Instead of sitting down he offers to take it home and eat it there instead so they can relax and Jared accepts.

When they pull in Jensen's driveway Jared can see his brothers light is still on and his mothers if off, which is not surprising, shes always been an early bird. He turns and follows Jensen in the house and smiles “you’ve really gotten a lot done.”

Jensen looks around and nods as he sits the food down “yeah still got some more to do, I think I’m gonna refurnish the cabinets I don't really like the color that much, I’m thinking black.”

Jared nods in agreement and sits down on the couch and kick is shoes off as Jensen hands him a plate full of pizza and digs in. 

When their finished eating he feels the nerves kick in. Despite them spending almost every waking moment together this week his never spent the night. He knows Jensen has a guest room, and he also knows its not finished yet. He knows this man is much older than him and sees him as nothing more than a kid, a dumb teenager but he also cant help but wonder why he wants to spend so much time together? Why hasn't Jensen gotten out and met people? Why hasn't he hung out with people from work? 

“Jared?”

Jared jumps and looks up as Jensen stands above him and looks him over “you wanna take a shower?”

Jared gulps and he blinks dumbly up at Jensen who smirks “alone of course...just figured you’d wanna get ready to settle down for the night.”

Jared blushes and stands quickly and throws his bag over his shoulder as he high tails it to Jensen's guest bathroom and locks himself inside, banging his head on the door. God his so stupid.

He shakes his head and flips the shower on and carefully strips and climbs inside. He smiles as he reaches for the coconut scented shampoo sitting on the shelf and he knows Jensen must have bought this just for him. He’s also kind of confused how the man knows the exact bottle of shampoo he buys.

He can hear Jensen walking around in the hallway as he rinses his hair and washes his body and for a second he wonder's where he will sleep tonight. He guess the couch.

When he walks out of the bathroom his hair is wet and curling at his neck. He’s wearing old, ratty cotton pajama pants the hang low on his scrawny hips, and Jeff’s old cowboys t shirt he grew out of two years ago and gave to Jared. The shirt was to big on Jared.

The lights are off in the living room and Jensen is sitting on the couch with no shirt on and a pair of sweatpants and Jared can feel something pool in his belly at the sight. For a second, just a brief second he feels like running for the door. He likes Jensen, the man is nice and treats him good and he might even have a crush on the man and he knows Jensen would never want him but sometimes he gives him these looks guys only give to someone they want and it confuses him. 

Jensen turns and his stomach twists with nerves as the man smiles slowly, his eyes scanning over him and stopping at his neck where he can feel the water drip from his damp hair. 

“You good?”

Jared nods and shuffles forward and sits next to the older man who leans back against the couch and fiddles with his phone before tossing it away “you tired? I hope you don't mind heading off to bed early but it was a long day yesterday and I didn't sleep well last night.”

“Oh...yeah that's fine.” Jared stands to retrieve the blanket off the back of the couch and Jensen gives him a weird look.

“What are you doing? Come on.”

Jared inhales sharply as Jensen walks down to his bedroom. He turns and looks back at the front door and then down at the couch and drops the blanket as he follows Jensen to his master bedroom.

He watches with wide eyes as Jensen crawls in bed and adjusts himself before looking at Jared expectantly “well? You comin or what?”

Jared blushes for the hundredth time that night and debates.

The only guy Jared's ever slept with is his brother Jeff and his best friend Chad when he spends the night. Never an older man that made his skin tingle and his breath quicken. He takes a deep breath and crawls in next to Jensen and lays close to the edge of the bed as still as possible.

When Jensen hits the lights he holds his breath as the man moves around and settles on his side facing Jared.

Jared closes his eyes tight and keeps his arms tucked to his sides and prays he dosen't move around in the night like he has the habit of doing. God he prays he dosen't wake up cuddled next to the man.

Maybe he should sleep on the couch.

He starts to rise to do just that when a hand reaches out and presses against his chest, the fingers curling in his shirt and lays him back down “what are you doing?” Jensen whispers in a rough, husky voice.

Jared bites his lip and peeks over at Jensen through the dark “maybe I should sleep on the couch? I toss and turn during the night and I...my best friend Chad says I have the tendency to snuggle. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. ”

Jensen chuckles and moves closer under the covers “I don't mind, I promise I don't bite Jay.”

Jared gasps as a hand trails against his thigh and he squirms against the touch till he’s laying on his side to and he cant help but think this is what the man wanted.to get him open and shaking in front of him, to bend him to his will.

Jared gulps, his eyes fluttering as the hand slips under his shirt and down his back, pulling him closer till his chest presses against Jensen's toned one making his eyes shoot open in alarm.

“Jensen I--”

Jensen presses a finger to his lips and touches their noses together “hush now Jay you don't have to pretend anymore its ok...I’ve seen the way you look at me and you gotta know I feel the same. Your the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

A hot flush fires down Jared's neck and he tries to duck his head, to get away from the burning gaze Jensen has on him but he cant move. He swallows so hard he can feel it land in his gut. His legs are shaking and he knows Jensen has to feel it as they tremble against his own. 

A rough hand slides past his cheek and into his hair and his eyes slip closed at the feeling as fingers tug his strands. His never kissed anyone before, of course his had plenty of crushes but nothing like this. He felt overwhelmed, like he was burning and freezing all at the same time. His body was tingling and his legs were shaking. Thank God he wasn't standing. 

He lets out a shaky breath as Jensen presses closer, their bodies molded together from head to toe and shivers as one hand slides round his back and pulls him even closer by the waist. 

When soft lips touch his he melts in Jensen's touch and all thoughts of right or wrong drift from his mind as he gets his first kiss. He lets out a whine and wraps his arm around Jensen's neck making the man groan as he digs his fingers into Jared's waist.

There is no tongue, there's no need for it right now. The kiss is overwhelming enough as their lips move together wetly, Jared bottom lip sinking between Jensen's own as he gives himself over completely to this man.

When they pull back he feels dazed and once again is happy he’s lying down. He blinks his eyes open and stares at Jensen with groggy vision. The own man is wearing a goofy smile on his face as he reaches out and strokes his soft cheek “go to sleep sweetheart.”

He watches as Jensen closes his eyes and turns his head to look at the ceiling, his lips still tingling and puffy, evidence that it really happened. 

He’s not a boy anymore.


	3. Family Dinner's and Secret's

When Jared wakes the next morning its to an empty bed and the smell of french toast. He lays there on his back and stares up at the ceiling as he listens to the sound of pots banging in the kitchen. 

He feels a shiver run through his body as he remembers last nights events and wonders what will happen when he gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen. Will Jensen pretend last night never happened? Will he tell him he made a mistake and they should never mention it again? Or will he totally be fine with what happened?

He shakes his head and sits up and takes a deep breath. He knows one thing. He isn't even 16 yet and if his parents find out he wont make it to 16. His brother would flip and probably try to kill Jensen first chance he gets and his father wont be much better. 

Maybe this is a mistake.

He walks out of the bedroom and peeks around the wall and sees Jensen standing at the stove flipping the french toast in the pan as he takes a sip from his coffee cup. Jared bites his lip and quietly slinks out into the kitchen and gives a small smile as Jensen turns and sees him.

“There you are sleepy head, I’m making breakfast I know how much you love french toast.”

Jared gives another weak smile and sits down at the table as Jensen sits a plate in front of him and he drags his fork around the plate.

“Is something wrong?”

Jared makes a face and looks up “last night...”

Jensen smiles “was great right?”

“Yeah...Jensen I don't think we should...I mean I'm only 15 and your older you should want someone your age whose better looking and can do more and if my parents find out they’ll--”

Jensen holds his hand up and frowns “are you trying to end this already?”

Jared gulps “I just...I really like you Jensen I have since you moved here but you were right I am a kid and I cant even drive yet because my brother wont teach me and my dads to busy and my mom...well shes a horrible driver. You should want someone better than me, someone you can take out.”

Jensen's face softens and he bends down in front of Jared and takes his hand “none of that matters to me Jay. Fuck I’ll teach you how to drive if you want. You are an amazing person. Your funny, sweet, kind and that's what I love about you. Fuck what anyone else thinks.”

“But my parents--”

Suddenly Jensen's face darkens and his eyes cloud over “fuck them to.”

“Jensen--”

“They should want you to be happy Jared it shouldn't matter how old I am. You and I are meant to be Jared and that's all that matters.”

Jared blinks and watches as Jensen's face twists and he leans back in his seat “I don't think they’ll see it that way.”

“Then I’ll make them. They wont take you away from me Jared I wont let them I promise you that.”

With that he sits up and grabs Jared’s cheeks and mashes their lips together making Jared's eyes widen in shock as wet lips mold over his and a wet tongue slips inside his mouth and he gasps, letting Jensen in further. He presses his small chest to Jensen's and wraps his arms around Jensen's neck and forgets the look Jensen had in his eyes.

 

When he gets home that evening his lips are still red from the kissing that had taken place most of the afternoon. His mom smiles when she sees him “hey honey how was your night with Jensen?”

Just the mention of his name makes him feel breathless “it was great...the movie was ok but we had fun.”

She smiles “I’m making steak for dinner ok? Why don't you go on up and take a shower? And what happened to your lip?”

His eyes widen “oh...I think I bit my lip in my sleep I woke up it was like that.”

She makes a face and reaches out and gently touches his swollen lip “why don’t you put some ice on that?” she reaches in the freezer and pulls out some ice cubes and wraps them up in a paper towel and he snatches it quickly.

“Thanks mom...I think I’ll go take that shower now,” he gives her an awkward smile and turns to run up the stair case. When he gets in his room he slams the door shut and presses his back to the wood and slides down it and closes his eyes as his face turns hot.

He rubs at his lips and drops his hand quickly and stands and makes his way over to his dresser and grabs some clothes before disappearing into his bathroom, missing the shadow standing in the window across the way.

 

That night as his mom is finishing up dinner she peeks through the kitchen window and frowns “I hate that Jensen is all alone over there...Jared has he made any friends yet? Or maybe met someone?”

Jared blushes and he clears his throat as he tosses the salad “um I don't think so...I know he said his friend from back home might come visit soon.”

His mom hums and purses her lips before turning “why don't you go over there and invite him to dinner? I just hate knowing he has no one with him and with the way you two get along I’m sure he wouldn't mind stopping by for dinner every now and then.”

Jared bites his lip and almost rejects. Its not that he dosen’t want Jensen over its just that he isn't sure how to act just yet. But regardless he walks out of the house and crosses over his mothers lilly’s and knocks on Jensen's door.

The door flies open and Jensen stands there with a wide grin “Jay I didn't expect to see you so soon. Miss me?”

Jared smiles softly and looks around before stepping in the house and wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck and kissing him, sighing gently as the man pulls him closer.

Their kiss breaks wetly and Jared hums in content “actually mom wants you to come over for dinner.”

Jensen's brows shoot up and he reaches his hand up and brushes Jared’s bangs back “really now?”

“Yeah she said she hates you being all alone.”

“Well then,” Jensen backs away and walks to the kitchen and opens a cabinet door and pulls out a bottle of red and holds it up “better give my thanks.”

Jared rolls his eyes in amusement and leads Jensen out of the house and into his, his family already sitting at the table leaving him to sit between Jensen and his brother. He makes a face as he watches Jeff’s eyes follow Jensen as he hands their mother the bottle of wine with a charming smile.

“Oh Jensen you didn't have to bring this over--”

Jensen waves his hand as he sits “its no problem I wasn't going to use it any time soon, I’ve got to many to go through anyway.”

Sharon smiles and pours glasses for the adults and sits next to Gerald “so Jensen how is working going?”

“Oh its great I’ve met some pretty great patients, nothing to challenging yet.”

“and what about people? Have you met anyone?”

Jared's eyes widen and he turns his head sharply “mom!”

“What? Its an innocent question.”

Jared scoffs and scoots closer to Jensen who chuckles “no ma’am I haven't most of the people I work with are older than me.”

Sharon clicks her tongue “well that's unfortunate. You know you need to start getting out more your an attractive young man and anyone would be--”

“Mom! Can you not?”

Jensen smiles politely and carefully lays his hand over Jared’s thigh “its ok Jay shes just trying to help. Thank you Mrs. Padalecki but I’m more focused on my career right now, plus hanging with your son here fills up enough of my time.”

Jared blushes hotly and ducks his head just as his brother scoffs “so your ok with hanging out with a 15 year old all the time instead of people your own age?”

“Jeff--”

“I mean to me that seems a little odd right? Your what? 36? don't most people settle down by your age?”

Jared pales and shoots his brother a nasty look, to which Jeff ignores, looking straight past him at Jensen whose face hardens, and jaw tenses.

“You know I don't think about it that way. Probably because Jared isn't a kid. He is very mature for his age and enjoys having intellectual conversations with me. We have much in common and enjoy each others company. I would think you would want your brother to interact with others, to branch out.”

Jared gulps as Jensen's grip tightens on his thigh and the mans eyes narrow into thin slits making Jeff shrink into his seat before gnawing at his steak with his eyes lowered. 

Dinner is finished in silence and once Jeff has cleared his plate he dumps his dishes and rushes up to his room and his mom starts apologizing profusely and Jensen gives a tight smile “its alright ma’am he’s a kid I get it, he worries about his brother but I promise I’m taking excellent care of him. He’s very special to me.”

Jared ducks his head and tucks his hair back bashfully as his mom gives Jensen a warm smile and pats his arm “I’m so glad Jared has someone like you. Gerald is a great man and a wonderful father but he does work quite a bit and Jared dosen’t get that one on one bonding time.”

Jensen leers, his smile turning into a secret smirk as he looks over at Jared and cocks a brow “oh I promise you ma’am I give him plenty of that.”


	4. Left Out

First week back at school and instead of Jeff giving him a ride like he usually does Jensen pulls up in their driveway that morning, blocking Jeff’s old truck in, and grins smugly from his own brand new truck and slides his sunglasses down his nose “you comin Jay?”

Jared feels his insides tingle and he grips his bag tight and glances over at Jeff whose wearing a scowl and shrugs his shoulders “sorry Jeff...” his brothers jaw drops as he quickly walks to Jensen’s truck and hops in.

Jensen grins and boldly reaches out to stroke his cheek and pulls out of the driveway, giving Jeff a salute “how about some coffee? We’ve got some time.”

Jared smiles and nods his head and he scoots closer to Jensen and kisses his cheek now that their out of their neighborhood “I missed you.”

Jensen smiles and reaches for his hand “I missed you to baby, I know its only been two days but it felt like a lifetime. Hey how about you come over tonight?”

Jared makes a face “sorry Jen there’s a sophomore meeting after school and I promised Gen and Chad I would hang out with them. Their wanting to go to that new burger joint downtown, Chad’s driving.”

The older man frowns “Chad can drive?”

“Oh yeah he’s 16 already. His mom had to hold him back in second grade cause he got in trouble all the time.”

Jensen makes a noise and purses his lips “I just thought you would want to hang out with me is all.”

Jared turns his head and watches Jensen's grip tighten on the wheel “I’m sorry Jen...I can cancel if you want me to.”

For a minute he thinks Jensen will say no, tell him to go hang out with his friends, he’s young he should enjoy it plus he hasn't seen his friends for most of the summer but instead Jensen turns his head “that would be great baby.”

Jared blinks “ok...I can tell them something came up. I’ve missed you anyway, I can hang out with them tomorrow.”

Jensen grins and leans over to give him a dirty kiss, his fingers tangling in his hair and molding him just right and he forgets for a minute the confusion he felt.

Jensen stops and gets him an iced coffee and when he drops him off at school he leans in and kisses his cheek making him blush and sends him off with a wink. 

When he walks in his friends are waiting for him by the front and they both grin at the sight of him “Jay man! I’ve missed your face ain't gonna lie.”

Jared rolls his eyes and steps between his friends as they walk down the long hallway. He watches as freshman look around with big, wide eyes, confused and lost some even jumping when they see a senior and he thanks God Jeff goes here. 

“So you excited to go try out Pat’s today? Sarah said their burgers are to die for which is a big deal considering she like never eats.”

Jared makes a face and pauses “actually I’m gonna have to cancel I forgot I have plans today maybe we can go some other day?”

Chad frowns and leans against a locker “but we planned this days ago and your just now remembering you’ve got to do something?”

Jared gulps “I’m sorry mom asked me to stay home and help her with something today you know how she is.”

They both share a look before nodding slowly “ok well guess will go another day. Hows Thursday? Any plans then?”

Jared rolls his eyes and smiles “none that I can think of but I’ll let you know since I’m oh so popular.”

His friends chuckled as they walked into their first class. 

 

When the school day is over he packs up his things and heads into the theater and zones out for half an hour as he listens to the principal and the therapist fill them in on the wonders of high school and also the dangers. He listens as they rattle on and on about peer pressure, drugs,and drinking and how to stay aware and away. They tell them about after school activities instead and the only part Jared perks up on is the after school art and photography club. 

When that's finally over his head feels heavy and his eyes tired and he wonders if Ms. Walton reads people to sleep in her free time cause he’s ready for a nap. He waves his friends goodbye and looks around for his brother who promised to wait around for him.

But he sees him no where.

He frowns and huffs to himself as he pulls out his phone and dials Jeff’s number and it goes straight to voice mail.

“That asshole.” he groans and looks around, hoping to spot Chad but dosen’t see him.

He knows his mom cant come get him shes got some thing at the shelter and his dad is at work and no doubt Jeff has bailed on him, probably still salty from the morning. So he calls Jensen.

He only waits for 10 minutes when the man pulls up and jumps out of the car and rushes over to him, rough hands cupping his cheeks “are you ok baby?”

Jared looks around nervously “I’m fine I think Jeff forgot about me.”

Jensen’s nose twitches and he wraps his hand around Jared’s back and guides him into the truck and when he climbs inside himself Jared watches with a curious glance as the man closes his eyes, rests his hands on the wheel, and takes a deep breath. 

“Jen? Are you ok?”

Jensen turns his head slowly and gives him a strained smile “I’m fine Jay I just think its bullshit that your brother forgot you. Are you sure he just wasn't being a dick?”

Jared blinks in surprise at Jensen’s harsh words and makes a noise “I mean...maybe he was but brothers do that sometimes, I guess he was upset I mean I did ditch him this morning.”

Jensen turns in his seat and locks his eyes on Jared, his gaze intense and hard “Jared he’s your brother his job is to look after you. He should be happy that you have me I mean I’m taking better care of you than your own brother. What good is he?”

Jared sinks in his seat and frowns as he thinks on Jensen's words. He isn't wrong he guesses Jeff is his brother and he is supposed to look after him. So what he left with Jensen this morning he broke his promise. His parents are gonna be pissed. 

“I guess your right...I cant believe he left me there.”

Jensen’s face softens and he leans over and presses his nose to his cheek and hums “its ok baby I’ll always be here for you, I wont ever forget you.”

Jared smiles as his cheeks heat up and he snuggles his face down in Jensen’s neck and wraps his long arms around the man and kisses his scruffy jaw “thank you.”

“Don't have to thank me baby...now where do you want to eat?”

 

He stays with Jensen all afternoon and beams happily when Jensen takes him to the new Italian place downtown and then out for ice cream. But when he gets home his happiness melts and anger appears as he walks in the front door and sees his brother on the couch, his feet up and watching TV.

He throws his bag down and glares as he moves to stand in front of the TV, ignoring his brothers shout “did you forget something today.”

His brother blinks and looks him over and raises a brow “you got home didn't you?”

Jared scoffs and drops his hands “your unbelievable I sat out there for almost an hour waiting on you before Jensen came to get me. You said you would wait! And you turned your phone off to real dick move asshole.”

Jeff rolls his eyes “well it looks like lover boy had it under control, maybe he can pick you up from now on? I’m sure you wouldn't mind.”

Jared makes a face “you are such a baby! At least Jensen cares about me I’m your brother stop being so petty!” he yells, his face red and his body hot as anger surges through him, only growing strong as his brother scoffs at him.

He’s about five seconds from knocking him out when their mother comes in from the kitchen with wide eyes “whats with the yelling?”

Jared whirls around on his heel and points at his asshole of a brother “he left me at school! I tried to get a hold of him and he wouldn't answer he knew I had to stay late today. I waited on him for an hour!”

His mom snaps her eyes over to Jeff who has the decency to straighten up “you left your brother?”

Jeff stands “Jensen brought him home--”

Sharon holds up her hand “because you left him there. Your his big brother Jeff you have a responsibility and acting childish is not one of them. Is this about this morning? That your brother chose to ride with Jensen? He cleared it with me you know.”

Jeff scowls and throws his hands up “he’s always with Jensen mom its fucking weird! He’s a grown man, Jay is 15! Its obvious he’s perving on Jared I mean why else would he want to hang out with him?”

Jared’s jaw drops in shock and he lets out a winded gasp and opens his mouth to rip his brother apart but his mom beats him to it.

She steps in front of Jared her brown eyes narrowed dangerously, and her face tense “maybe because your brother is a sweet, kind-hearted, mature human being and anyone would be lucky to have him as a friend. I’m sorry your feeling left out Jeff but your brother is allowed to spend time with other people, I Don't see you having a problem with Chad or Gen. Now I want you to apologize to your brother and go up to your room. Oh and your grounded for a week.”

Jeff’s jaw drops “mom the first party of the year is on Friday!”

His mom shrugs “guess you should have thought about that before you left your brother.”

Jeff clenches his fists and purses his lips and snaps his eyes over to Jared and mumbles out a quick sorry before stomping upstairs.

Jared sighs and shakes his head as his mom turns with a sympathetic smile “I’m sorry sweetie If I would have known--”

“Its ok I know you were busy Jensen got me, he even took me to dinner. He told he gets off everyday around 3 so he can pick me up.”

Sharon smiles “well tell him thank you. And pay no mind to your brother he’s just feeling a little jealous. Now run on up and start your homework...oh how was the meeting?”

Jared smiles “boring...but I think I’m going to join the art club this year they meet every Tuesday and Thursday.”

His mom strokes his cheek “sounds great honey...now go on up and relax ok.”

Jared nods and runs up the stairs, glaring at his brothers door before walking into his own room and falling back on his bed and starts to pull out his homework when his phone buzzes and he smiles when he sees its a text from Jensen.

“Had a great time with you today. I’ll be outside at 8 tomorrow morning cant wait to see you baby. Sleep good.”

Jared blushes and hides his face in his pillow. He feels like he’s floating on a cloud and he wont let anyone, especially Jeff, ruin it.


	5. Anticipation

So he starts riding with Jensen in the morning and the afternoon. He watches his brother glower every morning that he skips outside and happily jumps into Jensen’s car and in the afternoons when he bypasses Jeff and heads straight for Jensen.

When he decides to sign up for the art and photography club he tells Jensen he wont be done till 4 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The man frowns at first and asks Jared if that's something he really wants to do since it will fill up time but when Jared says yes he agrees.

Instead of going and hanging out with his friends like he promised he ends up skipping and going out with Jensen instead. When they call that afternoon asking where he is he shoots up from where he’s resting on Jensen’s legs on the couch with wide eyes “oh my God I totally forgot.”

He listens as Chad and Gen groan on the other line and Chad sighs “seriously man? We talked about it the other day you said you were free.”

Jared winces “I’m sorry Chad I forgot...maybe we can next week?”

The line is silent for a minute and Jared pulls the phone away to glance at the screen to see if the man hung up “hello?”

“Yeah I’m here hold on--”

Jared frowns and he listens carefully as Chad and Gen whisper to one another and he looks down at Jensen who shakes his head “what the hell are they talking about? They either wanna hang out or they don't. Whats there to discuss?”

Jared blinks and turns back to the phone “you know if you have to think about it maybe we shouldn't and I’ll just see you at school.”

“Jared--”

Jared scoffs and turns his phone off and falls back down on Jensen and cuddles into him as Jensen wraps him up in a tight embrace and kisses his forehead “its ok baby will have a better time anyway.”

Jared smiles and nuzzles Jensen's neck and props up on his elbow and grins down at the man “I’d rather be with you anyway, I wish I could be with you all the time.”

Jensen’s face softens and he tangles his fingers in Jared’s shaggy hair and pulls him down and slams their lips together in a passionate kiss making Jared sigh, his fingers stroking the scruff on Jensen’s cheek. He shivers when a tongue slides against his lips and he lets the man in, their lips smacking.

When they part Jared gasps and tingles, his eyes still closed as Jensen presses their foreheads together “I love you Jared.”

Jared’s eyes pop open and he stares down at Jensen and feels something electric buzz through him at the soft words and a big grin lights up his face, his dimples out full force “I love you...I really do.”

Jensen grins and brings him down for another kiss “you know I was thinking next weekend maybe we could go somewhere...just us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ll ask your mom I’m sure she’ll be cool with it after all she thinks I have a good influence on you.”

Jared blushes and falls back down on the mans chest.

Jensen asks his mom when he walks him home that night. Jeff is sitting in the living room lounging on the couch when they walk in, his eyes narrowing on Jensen and his lip snarling as they meet his mom in the kitchen.

Sharon smiles “hey honey how was school?”

Jared shrugs and sits down at the table “it was ok passed my math test.”

“Well great! Jensen thank you so much for picking him up and bringing him home I really appreciate it.”

“Oh its no problem ma’am. Actually I was wondering if I could take Jared somewhere this weekend. You see my friend Chris, the one I mentioned, is having another photography showing and I would love to introduce them maybe Jared can even bring some of his things Chris is always looking for new talent.”

Sharon makes a thoughtful face and looks down at Jared who is giving her a pleading grin and puppy dog eyes and she sighs “and where is this showing?”

“New York. We would be leaving Friday afternoon, I’ll pick him up from school and will plan on coming home late Sunday if that's ok with you of course.”

“Well...I guess its not a problem.”

Jared squeals and jumps up and wraps his mom in a hug and jumps up and down before turning and wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck and freezes as he realizes what his done. But Jensen chuckles warmly and hugs him back and gently pushes him away “thank you Sharon I promise to keep him safe.”

Sharon smiles “I’m sure you will that's not a problem I’m just so glad your so interested in his hobbies.”

Jensen grins charmingly “well Jared is an excellent photographer and his pictures are wonderful Chris will love them.”

Jensen turns and ruffles Jared's hair making him huff and smiles at Sharon before leaving and promise to pick him up bright and early. Jared grins again “I should go pack--”

“Are you kidding me?”

They both turn as Jeff walks in with fire in his eyes “your letting him go away for the weekend with that guy?”

Their mother sighs “Jeff--”

“No mom this is bullshit! Jay’s only 15 and we don't even know this guy what if--”

“Jeff!” their mom yells “this is not your concern I am the parent not you. I don't know what your deal with Jensen is but it better disappear and fast. Jared is a good kid and he knows what he’s doing if someone wants to take him to a show I’m going to let them. Your brother deserves for others to see his pictures. Now go to your room and don't come out till morning.”

Jeff scoffs and tosses a look over to Jared before he turns on his heel and marches upstairs. Jared shakes his head “whats his deal?”

“Your brother is just being selfish is all I wouldn't worry about it...now did Jensen feed you?”

He nods “yeah he took me out for dinner don't worry. I guess i’ll go and start packing.”

When he gets up to his room and starts packing giddy excitement builds in his belly and he ends up having to sit down before he faints. Oh God what does Jensen expect to happen this weekend? Does he want sex? Will they have sex?

Jared takes a deep breath and holds his stomach to calm his nerves he’s only 15 years old hell Jensen was his first kiss and it seems he’s about to be his first everything. And suddenly that’s ok. He wants Jensen to be his first, he wants the man to take every part of him, he wants this. 

He cant wait till this weekend.


	6. New York

Friday afternoon he flies out of school bypassing his friends and their shouts and dodges kids and their flying backpacks. His ignored Chad and Gen as much as he could and ate lunch in the library to avoid their conversations. he waited patiently all day for the final bell to ring and when it finally did he had no time to spare for anyone. 

He was halfway out the door, could see Jensen’s truck parked in front of the school when a hand reaches out and snatches his wrist yanking him back and making him grunt in pain. He scowls “Jeff what the hell?”

“Are you sure you wanna go with him? You can come get in my car right now and we can go home and tell mom your sick or something.”

Jared scoffs and tries tugging his arm back “no I want to go with Jensen now let me go--”

Jeff shakes his head “this is ridiculous Jared this man is 36 years old why would he want to take you to New York? Oh wait I know to take advantage of you! You think I don't see the way he looks at you? Its like your a piece of meat Jared and once he gets a bite of it he wont want you anymore.”

Jared feels his eyes water and jerks his arm back with winces at the pain before shoving his brother “shut up Jeff you don't know anything! You don't know anything about me and Jensen or what he wants from me so stop acting like you do and grow up!”

He turns to march away but is sidestepped as Jeff blocks him and he huffs “Jeff get out of my way I mean it.”

Jeff narrows his eyes in a challenge “no Jared your coming home with me.”

“You cant make me.”

“Watch me.” with that he grabs Jared by the elbow and pulls him roughly making him cry out as he is dragged along the sidewalk and he turns to look for Jensen but dosen't see him in the car when suddenly he steps in front of Jeff his eyes dark and his lips curled in a snarl.

“What the hell do you think your doing?”

Jeff gulps but maintains his grip “I’m taking my brother home.”

Jensen chuckles and shakes his head slowly “your not taking him anywhere. Jared and I have plans this weekend so if I were you I would let him go...if you know whats good for ya.”

“And what are you gonna do if I don't?”

Jensen raises a brow and purses his lips “do you really wanna find out?”

Jeff’s nostrils flare “Are you threatening me? I bet my mother would love to hear how her precious Mr. Ackles threatened to kick her sons ass.”

“I’m not going to kick your ass Jeff, that's beneath me. You let him go right now or I call the school and fill them in on some rather shocking information about their star quarter back.”

“They wont believe you.”

“Wanna take that chance?”

Jeff looks back at Jared whose glaring at him harshly “you really wanna leave with this guy? Whats he got on you Jared?”

“Nothing you moron,” with that he finally pulls free and stumbles over to Jensen who wraps an arm around him and Jeff’s eyes widen with realization.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me...are you fucking him?”

Jared blushes hotly and looks around quickly to make sure no one heard him “will you shut up?”

Jeff’s jaw drops “oh my God...what the fuck Jared? Is he hurting you? Did he touch you against your will? We can tell mom and dad and they will--”

Jared makes a noise of disgust “no he didn't! Jensen would never hurt me Jeff I...I love him and he loves me.”

Jensen looks down at Jared in shock but smiles softly when Jared looks up with apprehension in his eyes before taking Jensen’s hand and if possible Jeff pales a little more.

“This is bullshit. Jared this man is 21 years older than you this is illegal he could get in trouble for this, go to jail forever. Its disgusting Jared the mans a pedophile!”

Hands reach out and grab Jeff by the collar and tug him close till his nose presses against Jensen's and the younger boy trembles as Jensen lowers his voice to a gravelly tone “now you listen to me you little punk. I love your brother, have since the moment I met him and I’m not gonna let you ruin it for me. I’m taking your brother away this weekend and when I come back you wont be a problem. Your going to keep this to yourself and if you tell anyone well I wont be bringing your brother home. How about that? Or maybe i’ll call St. Johns and inform them that their newest recruit isn't as perfect as he seems and you’ll lose your little scholarship.”

Jeff’s eyes widen in alarm and he looks over at Jared for help but the boy does nothing, his eyes still burning with anger as he reaches out and takes Jensen's arm “come on Jen lets just go, I’m ready to get out of here.”

Jensen slides his eyes over him one more time before he smirks, the sight deadly, and lets him go and reaches down to wrap his arm around Jared’s back and Jeff watches as he takes him away. 

 

When they get to New York Jensen checks them into The Warick, one of the most expensive hotel in Times Square and Jared's jaw dropped in awe as they walked through the lobby, the floors shining up at him as he looked down at his reflection. 

He bumped into Jensen as the man checked them into a room on the 25th floor with a view of the city and Jared's breath flew away. 

When they got in the elevator, and Jensen told the attendant the floor, Jared reached up and pulled on his sleeve and leaned in close “you didn't have to do all this you know.”

Jensen smiles and wraps an arm around his bony shoulders “I know but I wanted to. I know you’ve never been here and I wanted this weekend to be special.”

And there it was again. The nerves were back and his heart was pounding. He didn't need Jensen to spell it out for him, there was no doubt now what was happening this weekend and it made his heart race. Was the room spinning?

He walked hazily to their room and froze as he took it in. He had never seen a room this big. Sure his family had some money, thanks to his dads busy work hours, but they had never stayed in a room this extravagant before. The bed looked like he could pile 10 others on it and the window led out to a balcony over the busy city. The bathroom had a see through glass shower with adjustable temps and there was a Jacuzzi tub next to it. But his eyes kept going back to the bed. 

He clears his throat and looks up at Jensen who is smiling at him, his eyes filled with longing and heat and it makes him gulp.

He hurries to think of something to talk about “so when is Chris’s show?”

“Oh it’s tomorrow night...I was thinking tonight we could catch a Broadway show?”

Jared’s eyes shine and he grins broadly “really? I’ve always wanted to see a show! Can we see Wicked?”

“Oh course...after that we can grab some dinner I know this great place its called The Nomad its french I hope that's ok?”

Jared nods with a happy smile “I’ve always wanted to try French food,” he leaps forward and hurls his body at Jensen who lifts him happily and swings him around “thank you Jensen.”

The man kisses him, their tongues tangling making him moan, his body melting into Jensen’s and his knees weakening. When the man finally pulls back Jared gasps and blinks his eyes open.

Jensen is smirking down at him, his eyes scanning over him like a deer stuck in headlights “well then...how about we go explore? We’ve got a fun night head of us.”


	7. Here We Go

That night, after a nap and a quick shower they both got dressed and stepped out into the busy city, Jared’s eyes twinkling as he took in the shiny lights and buzzing sounds. He reached nervously for Jensen’s hand and stumbled after him as they bumped into people that didn't bother to look for him.

They got to the restaurant first and Jared gasped as they walked in and tugged on Jensen's hand “this is to much...”

Jensen smiles and pulls him forward as a waitress leads them to a table “quit worrying Jay its fine, I’ve got this.”

Jared bites at his lip as they sit and looks around the dim lighted area as Jensen pushes the menu toward him, his jaw dropping at the prices. He goes to open his mouth to once again protest but Jensen gives him a firm look and he drops his eyes.

The cheapest thing he ends up finding that appeases him is the Cobb salad with chicken for 40 bucks. He decides to go with water to drink. The salad is great, the avocado fresh and light and he eats the whole thing, if only to make himself feel better about the price. 

After dinner they walked a couple blocks to the show and Jared looks around in anticipation as everyone fills in their seats “why isn't anyone around?”

Jensen smiles fondly down at him and wraps his arm around his shoulders “I rented out the seats so we could watch in private. This is your first show and I want it to be special for you.”

A wide grin spits Jared’s face and he lurches up and buries his face in Jensen's neck and wraps his arm around his toned waist “I love you.”

Jensen kisses the top of his head as the lights go off and the stage lights up “I love you to...the shows starting.”

He whips around in his seat as a young woman, her skin green, walks out and starts singing. He had always wanted to see Wicked growing up, he had friends that had seen it and raved about how wonderful it was and being here, with Jensen, was more than he could ever ask for. He wasn't sure how anything could be better. 

When the show was over his eyes were drooping. Jensen carefully lifted him up and they walked out into the cool summer night air, back to their hotel room and suddenly everything came rushing back.

Tonight everything would change, there was no doubting it now not after the look Jensen had given him earlier, had been giving him all day. He knew the man was hungry for him. He might be young, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew was lust looked like. 

When they get to the room he practically locks himself in the bathroom and flips the shower on and slams his hands on the side of the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. He can do this. He can do this.

He nods to himself as the mirror fogs up and jumps in the shower and listens as Jensen rustles around outside and wonders what he’s doing. 

When he walks out of the bathroom, his hair dripping wet and in only a towel the lights are off and there's candles lit on the nightstand and Jensen is standing at the foot of the bed his shirt off and dressed in only his jeans.

Jared lets out a shaky breath and gulps hard enough for the sound to vibrate off the walls. He closes his eyes as Jensen walks forward and wraps his arms around him the feeling warm and familiar. He felt solid and safe, he wanted to cling to him, bury his face in his warm neck and never let him go.

And then a rush of cold air hits him and he blushes as he realizes Jensen has swiped the towel from him. The man steps back and looks him over with dark eyes that make him tremble and fall apart. 

He lays down slowly on silk sheets and bites his lip as they slide against his naked skin and looks up through hooded eyes as Jensen stands before him, his eyes hungry, and teasingly unbuckles his belt and slides his jeans off.

Jared’s eyes widen in alarm as he takes in Jensen’s thick manhood that's covered in a patch of rust colored hair, long and thick. He lays his head back down on the pillow as Jensen climbs over his body.

“You ok?”

He nods quickly and shivers as rough hands slide down his hips and grip him tight as Jensen bends down and presses hot, wet kisses to his neck making him sigh with need. Plump lips trail up his skin to his ear as Jensen gives a sharp nip making him jump “I’m gonna tear you apart.”

Jared's eyes shoot open at the husky, dark promise and opens his mouth to retort when a wet tongue shoves its way into his mouth and slides around its cavern cutting him off and making him forget his words. 

He’s lost in the kiss when a wet finger pokes at his entrance and he gulps again. This is it. After tonight he’ll no longer be a virgin, he’ll no longer be just a boy. His innocence will be gone. What if his mother notices? They always say your mom knows everything. What if he comes home and Jeff has told her everything and he makes him stop seeing Jensen?

He reaches a hand up to push at Jensen's shoulder, to tell him maybe this isn't such a good idea after all, maybe they should wait till their safe but its not use. As soon as his mouth opens something sharp pushes at his entrance and his mouth drops as he lets out a pained whimper. 

He blinks up at Jensen, the mans face slack with pleasure as he pushes deeper and deeper inside of him. He digs his nails in the mans shoulders as he bottoms out, his face burying itself in Jared’s neck and he feels wetness hit his eyes.

Without a warning Jensen starts thrusting and Jared grunts as the pace quickens nothing slow about it. He had to admit this isn't how he thought this would go. When people talk about their first time its always slow and gentle, the guy caring and willing to wait. With Jensen though he’s all savage man. His thrusts hit hard and slap against him, heavy noises grunt from his mouth and bruising bites nip his neck. 

Suddenly though his back arches off the bed and he holds tight onto Jensen as a hit of pleasure courses through him and Jensen smirks against his neck and he licks a hot strip “like that baby? Found your sweet little spot didn't I?”

Jared bites his lip hard, the tinge of metal hitting his tongue, and he moans, his leg coming up to wrap around Jensen’s waist, his head tossing and turning. 

Something hot swirls in his belly and his body withers against the sheets as he trembles “Jensen...Jensen I--”

Jensen licks his lips and growls lowly and bends down and bites his cheek “cum for me baby fucking cum on my cock...that's it such a good boy,” he praises as Jared gasps, cum hitting Jensen’s belly “such a good boy.”

Jared shakes in the aftershocks and whimpers as Jensen pounds his sensitive hole, sighing as something hot fills his insides, the man finally collapsing on top of him. 

He sighs tiredly and stares up at the ceiling as Jensen rolls off him and cards his fingers through his sweaty hair and presses his wet lips to his swollen, bruised neck and bites down hard and he wonders what his mom will say when he shows up at home covered head to toe in blue and purple. “mine.”

Jared whimpers at the rough sentiment and turns into the warm touch, basking in the after glow that Jensen is offering him. He isn't sure what it is but already he feels different. He feels no longer like a child but more like an adult. Like with just this one moment, with this tiny little thing his innocence has been washed away from him and suddenly he's a whole new person. His not the same Jared he was an hour ago and Jensen did that. 

This man has given him a whole new perspective on life and how to feel. A couple weeks ago he was no one. He was Jared Padalecki, Jeff's little brother that everyone tolerated and nodded to in the hallways so they wouldn't get beat up by his brother. He was the art nerd that liked to take pictures for the yearbook committee for no cost because he liked to do it for free. He was the sweet, innocent virgin, the virgin that didn't have to say they were a virgin cause everyone just knew. Like it was the most obvious thing about him. He was the boy that had never been kissed, never had a boyfriend. The one his friends laughed out and made him red in the face when they played spin the bottle at birthday parties and he always sat out.

He was romantic, sweet, and kind at heart. The type of boy that got made fun of because he wanted his first time to be with someone he loved, wanted it to be special, something to remember. And sure did it go the way he thought? No. But what does in this world? Was Jensen sweet and gentle? Did he take his time? No. Did he make him moan and writhe and pant for more? Yes. It wasn't what he dreamed of but none of that mattered now. Because Jensen was right he was his. Maybe he always had been and his whole life had been leading up to this very moment. 

Maybe he never had to motivation to kiss a boy, to date a boy because Jensen is the one. Maybe he was only ever supposed to be with him. A goofy grin lights up his face and he ignores the pain that shoots up his backside and rolls over into Jensen's sweaty arms and sighs in content as hot kisses are pressed up his cheek till they meet his lips and sloppy kisses are given to him and he knows without a doubt its true.

"Yours."

He is now.


	8. Like a Photograph

When he wakes the next morning his back aches and his bottom is sore but its in a good way. He rolls on his side and smiles softly as he sees Jensen still asleep, his mouth open and his face relaxed. 

Suddenly a pain stings his neck and he winces his hand coming up to feel heat pulsing from the skin. He rises carefully and tip toes naked to the bathroom and gasps when he looks in the mirror.

Lined up perfectly down his neck is dark bruises in the shape of Jensen’s perfectly straight teeth. The skin is slightly swollen and dark and the bites go all the way down to his collar bone. No way his mom isn't going to notice.

He makes a face and bites his lip as he gently trails a finger down the swollen skin and shivers when he presses to hard. His head turns as the sheets ruffle and he makes his way out of the bathroom and smiles as he sees Jensen sitting up, his hair messy and his eyes dropping.

When they land on Jared however they darken and the sleep is gone from his face as he takes in Jared’s devilish appearance “look at you...”

Jared blushes and looks down at the lavish carpet and blinks bashfully as Jensen holds his hand out and he steps forward and yelps as he’s pulled into bed and in Jensen's strong arms. 

He trembles as rough hands smooth down his naked body and thick fingers press into his bruises and he arches up into the touch and looks up into Jensen's dark eyes “sore...”

“I’m sorry I didn't realize how rough I was being I just...I’ve never take someones virginity before and I...but I’m not sorry for leaving my mark on you. I want everyone to know your mine.”

Jared gulps “what about my parents? Were going home tomorrow.”

Jensen smirks and bends down and presses an open mouthed kiss to Jared’s neck making his eyes slip closed and his head tilt back “I want them all to see.”

Oh and they did.

That night as they walk into the classy show room, photographs of nature, people and everything in between hanging on the white walls and his bruised neck standing out like a sore thumb. That and his red face.

Jensen didn't seem to have a problem though. In fact when Jared had tried to button his shirt all the way up and Jensen had stopped him and carefully undid the buttons himself when it was time for them to walk inside, wearing a proud smirk as people stared and whispered under their breaths.

“Jensen! You made it!”

Jared jumps at the loud, rough voice and turns as a man with a scruffy face and long brown hair pulled back in a neat ponytail walks up, slaps Jensen's hand and gives him a one armed hug.

Jensen grins and holds his arm out to Jared “this is Jared, he’s a budding photographer and I thought I would bring him to see the best.”

Chris smirks and holds his hand out and looks him up and down “Jared...nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you. To much really.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and wraps his arm tight around Jared’s shoulders, his fingers curling around the knob and tugs him closer “thanks Chris. Anyway I think I’m going to show Jared around now maybe will see you after.”

Jared stumbles and trips over his shoes as Jensen takes off, dragging him along as they zig zag through the crowd, stopping in the back “why did we leave so fast? I thought you wanted me to get along with Chris?”

Jensen ignores him as they stop in front of a photograph “what do you think about this?”

Jared blinks and looks up at the photo. Its in black and white and from Jared can see it seems to be of someone walking outside. The boy looks young but you can only see the back of him. His hair looks dark in the photo and he appears to be on the phone, laughing “I think it looks like someone young maybe in the middle of a friendly or intimate conversation.”

Jensen's eyes darken and he slides him to the next one that makes him freeze as he looks it over. It appears to be the same boy but this time its very clear that someone is peering through bushes to snap this photo. Its still only his backside but his head is turned and Jared sees the beginning of a dainty nose. His hair is messy and ruffled it almost looks like he just woke up. He’s standing outside dressed in jeans and a red hoodie, a blue bag on his shoulder. He looks like he’s 14.

Jared blinks in confusion and slides his wide eyes up to Jensen who is staring at the photo like he’s seen it before “what is this? Did Chris take this photo?”

“Not all of them are from Chris. Whats wrong?”

Jared scoffs “whats wrong? Someone was invading this kids privacy, I mean he’s clearly being spied on he dosen't even know his being photographed!”

When Jensen looks down his eyes are hard and blank and his face is firm he looks like a stranger, not anything like the Jensen he slept with the night before, or the Jensen that brought him to New York and wined and dined him. 

Jared takes a step back and lets out a breath “I think I’m gonna take a look around...I’ll meet you at the front.”

Without waiting for an answer he turns on his heel and quickly power walks to the front and bumps into Chris who gives him an amused look “going somewhere?”

Jared gulps and looks over his shoulder but dosen't see Jensen “no I just..,I saw a photo it kind of creeped me out.”

Chris raises a brow “what photo? None in here strike me as creepy.”

“The one in the back, of the boy. It just seemed like someone was stalking him and--”

Chris’s eyes cloud over and he looks around quickly before back down at Jared, his stance jittery and nervous “Its just a photo Jared...the best art is all about the element of surprise.”

“But not criminal activity--”

Chris makes a noise through his teeth “drop it Jared...enjoy the show.”

With that he steps around Jared and disappears through the crowd and Jared stands there dazed and confused. He sighs and goes to turn around to find Jensen and yelps as he sees the man standing right behind him “God! Jesus Jensen make some noise.”

Jensen gives him a curling smirk and then looks over his head “where did Chris go? I wanted to ask him something.”

“I don't know...he seemed kind of weird.”

Jensen makes a noncommittal noise and shrugs “Oh well,” suddenly he looks down and narrows his eyes “and you, whats the matter with you?”

Jared glances down at his feet “I don't know,” he mumbles “the photo just gave me the creeps is all...it just seemed wrong.”

Jensen shakes his head and gives him a smile before taking his hand “its just a photo Jared for all we know that kid knew he was being photographed. Some of Chris’s friend participate in his show, its a way for him to help them out. don't worry about it.”

Jared shakes his head and nods before taking Jensen's hand. He was right, he was acting ridiculous there was nothing to worry about, it was just a picture.

 

The next night it was a little after six when they got home and as Jensen pulled in his driveway Jared yawns and blinks sleepily as he looks over at Jensen from the passenger seat “I had a good time.”

Jensen grins and leans across the arm rest and kisses him wetly, their lips smacking as they part “so did I...call me before you go to bed tonight ok?”

Jared nods and grabs his bag and steps out of the car and gives him another smile “I love you.”

“I love you to sweetheart...remember to call me.”

Jared nods and waves as he climbs the stairs into his house and finds his mom sitting on he living room floor, old photos gathered all around her “sweetie your home!” she gets up off the hard wood floor and wraps him in a warm hug. “Did you have a good time? Was Jensen good to you?”

Jared blushes and quickly hides his face “he was great mom, I had a great time. I got to meet Chris and go to a show it was a lot of fun...so what are you doing?”

His mom rolls her eyes and sits back down “your brother has some art project for school he’s supposed to make a collage of family photos. Something about memories I don't know he isn't much help though.”

Jared snorts and grabs a deck of pictures and flips through him and freezes, his skin clamming up and his heart hammering in his chest as he stops at one photo “mom...whats this?”

She leans over him and smiles “that's your first day of freshman year remember? Josh got you that red hoodie for your birthday.”

Jared lets out a strangled gasp as he holds the photo up. A photo of him standing on the sidewalk in jeans and a red hoodie with a blue bag on his shoulder.

That was him in the photo.


	9. Intervene

There is no waking the next morning, he lies awake all night staring at the ceiling in fear. 

He didn't call Jensen that night. When he rolls over the next morning his eyes are puffy and drooping with exhaustion, his nose is running and he feels chills run over his body. He isn't sure if he’s sick or terrified. 

Jensen has called him eight times. 

He turns his phone off and rises from his bed and pads downstairs. His mom gasps “oh my God Jared are you ok?”

He shakes his head and sits down “I don't feel so good.”

She walks over and presses a hand to his forehead and clicks her tongue “you do feel feverish...your staying home today why don't you go back to bed and I’ll make you something to eat. I’ll call Jensen and tell him not to worry about picking you up.”

Jared gulps at the mention of Jensen's name and shakily rises from the chair and stumbles back to his room and goes to collapse on his bed but pauses at his window and peers through to Jensen's house.

He can see the man pacing back and forth in front of his window, his hands scraping through his hair and he seems to be talking to someone but Jared dosen't see his phone in his hand. He lets out a breath and slams the curtains shut.

An hour later he hears the doorbell ring and he groans and rolls over in his bed and listens as his mom opens the door.

“Oh Jensen.”

Jared gasps and sits up and presses his back to the wall. Oh god.

“I’m sorry to drop in but I thought I would check on Jared, I brought him some soup and well Max...he misses him.”

Jared winces as the dog barks and he hears his mom laugh and he preys that the whole mothers intuition thing is right and she can suddenly read his mind as he begs her not to let him come in.

“I’m sorry Jensen he’s asleep right now, he had a rather rough night started after he got home last night from the trip. I think it took a lot out of him. It was strange really we were rifling through some pictures together and he turned pale.”

He holds his breath and waits as silence fills downstairs before Jensen speaks, his voice calm and void of emotion “pictures you say...any in particular?”

“Oh his first day of freshman year, he looked a little sick when he saw it I think he feels guilty because he lost that sweatshirt Jeff gave him.”

Jared squeezes his eyes closed and bangs his head on his wall. He carefully climbs off his bed and tip toes in the hall way and peers over the banister and sees Jensen standing in front of him mom, his face blank but Jared can see the slight panic in his eyes.

“Strange...well just tell him I stopped by and I hope he feels better.”

Sharon smiles “I will Jensen thank you.”

Jensen takes a step back and pauses at the front step as Sharon goes to shut the door and tuns and looks over his shoulder, his eyes locking with Jared's making the boy gasp and fall back, crawling back to his room quickly and locking the door.

Busted.

He keeps his phone off all day to avoid Jensen's calls and texts. His mom says he’s more than welcome to stay home the next day to but she will be gone most of the day running errands and he figures his chances are better at school. 

But he dosen't dare as Jeff for a ride, he cant bare to get one with Jensen right now so he does the only thing he can think of. 

He calls Chad.

The boy dosen't say anything the next morning when Jared high tails it out of his house, his eyes straight ahead and locked on Chads car. Not even when he practically hurls himself inside when Jensen's front door opens.

At least not till they get to school.

“Ok what the hell is going on with you man? You’ve been M.I.A your acting totally weird I don't get it.”

Jared takes a deep breath “there's just something going on right now ok? I cant really talk about it, I don't even know what it is yet. But I’m sorry for how I acted and what I said ok? I didn't mean it.”

Chad smiles and reaches over to ruffle his hair making him groan and slam himself against the door to get away from the assault “its ok man I know you were just on your period or whatever.”

Jared's jaw drops and he yells out a complaint as he follows Chad out of the car “excuse me I don't have a period--”

Chad laughs over his shoulder and shakes his head as they walk inside “sure you don't.”

Jared smiles and rolls his eyes as he bumps his friends shoulder, pausing for a moment as Jensen once again floats in his mind. He isn't sure what to think about this whole thing. He dosen't know how that picture of him got in the show in New York, he dosen't know who took it or why. And he dosen't know why Jensen lied about it. 

More importantly he dosen't know just how long Jensen has known him.

“Jared?”

Jared looks up from his shoes and sees Chad standing at the end of the hallway wearing a confused and worried look on his face as he stands in front of their English class. He clears his throat, musters up a smile, and jogs down the hall to meet up with his friend.

When he walks out of school that afternoon he does so carefully. He hates that he has to keep his eyes open for Jensen, hates that he jumps every time he sees a black truck speed down the parking lot.

He isn't entirely sure how he’s getting home. Chad and Jeff have football practice and Gen is at field hockey practice. He purses his lips and looks around the lot and tries to spot anyone he knows but their all older kids. 

He sighs and tries to call his mom but she dosen't answer.

Its a good couple miles to his house if he starts walking now he’ll make it home before seven so he hikes his bag up on his shoulder and starts down the sidewalk. He’s only been walking for 30 minutes when a car slows down behind him and a door slams shut.

He ignores it, knocks it off as someone pulling in their driveway and keeps on walking. Till someone grabs his shoulder and spins him around roughly making him trip over his sneaker clad feet and start to fall back but a hand reaches out and yanks him up.

He blinks as he steadies himself and looks up with wide eyes, his mouth slack. Jensen is standing in front of him, his whole demeanor intimidating. His chest is puffed out, his shoulders broad and his fists clenched by his sides. His right eye is twitching and both eyes are full of anger.

Jared gulps and takes a shaky breath “Jensen...what are yon doing here?”

“Well considering I haven't heard from you in two days I wonder why. Are you avoiding me Jared?”

Jared bites his lip and looks around for someone, anyone but sees none so he closes his eyes and looks back “you know why Jensen...don't play dumb. That photo in Chris’s show I know that was me I have the same picture at home, only its the front of me! How long have you been stalking me Jensen? And don't you dare lie.”

The twitch in his eye stops and Jared watches as Jensen’s eyes fade out and drift away before circling back full force “are you trying to accuse me of something?” he steps closer and slides his eyes up and down Jared’s body slowly before narrowing them into thin slits “you know me better than that Jared. And I hope your not trying to insinuate what I think you are.”

Jared’s bottom lip shakes and he takes a step back “I’m not accusing you of anything Jensen I don't have to, I know. Why did you move here Jensen? Or better yet how long have you been here?”

Jensen looks stunned at the question and he scoffs, his lips sneering “are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Jared jumps at the sharpness of his voice and feels something swirl in his belly and he feels like he might throw up.

“Don’t you trust me? I told you Chris allows other to participate in the show--”

Jared shakes his head “that dosen’t make sense Jensen! How would they know where I live? We were at that show together and you were acting weird then. You lead me to that photo Jensen why? Did you want me to see it? Did you want me to know?”

“Your acting stupid Jared, this is getting out of hand why don’t you calm down and will go to my house and--”

A hand reaches out to grab his and he jerks back “no Jensen I don’t want to go with you...you’ve been lying to me. This is your chance. How long have you known me?”

Like watching a storm gather in the clouds Jensen’s face darkens, his lips curl up and his bright green eyes darken with rage “I don’t need this...come find me when your not acting fucking stupid. I’ve given you everything Jared don’t forget that.”

Jared watches as Jensen stomps to his car and slams the door, slamming his hands on the wheel as he speeds off down the road allowing Jared to finally breathe.


	10. Intruding

It had been two days since the show down in the middle of town and he hadn't seen Jensen once and he wasn't sure why but it kind of disappointed him. This man tried to hard to get Jared to like him, this man risked lying to him and manipulating him. So why wasn't he trying right now? And more importantly why did Jared miss him?

He had double downed by blocking Jensen on his phone but every now and then his finger would hover over the unblock button and he would have to force himself away from his phone. He kept his curtains closed at all times and left before Jensen did for school and stayed after to wait for Chad. 

Thank God it was Thursday. That meant art and photography club. They had been tasked that week with taking pictures of something they thought was beautiful. It could be a person, it could be a material item. When Jared had first found out about the project he knew instantly what he would photograph. But then they fell apart so instead he took a picture of his friends.

It was a simple photo, one that Chad and Gen hadn’t even been aware of. They were at lunch outside at the picnic tables. Chad had a snarl on his face, his hands hovering over himself as Gen hurled a fry at Chad’s head, ketchup dripping off the end. Chad’s hand is smashed against Gen’s face and her mouth is open in a laugh.

He presents the photo with pride and his teacher smiles and applauds him as she shows it off to the class, praising him for capturing such a raw moment. And as he sits back down and rifles through his bag he watches as her eyes widen in shock and her hand covers her mouth as she lifts up a photo from the pile and quickly looks around the room.

“Who did this?”

She flips the photo around and scandalized gasps fill the classroom and Jared’s jaw drops in repulsion as the photo becomes clear.

Lying on a bed are two men, their faces hidden. There's a boy around his age lying on his stomach, his head resting on an older mans chest, his arms wrapped tightly around the younger boy. Its clear that neither have clothes on as the sheet is resting on the boys bare thighs, his butt cheeks showing, the older mans hand resting on one. 

He knows exactly whose in the photo.

He looks around in horror, waiting to see the other students laughing but their all staring at the picture still in shock and Jared figures he’s unrecognizable in the photo at least to everyone but him. The teacher shakes her head and gives them a disappointed look “you are high school students. Who took this photo?”

The class is silent and Jared's face grows redder the longer he looks at the photo. He feels violated and used. Its clear the picture was taken in Jensen’s bedroom which only meant one thing. 

Jensen took this photo, which means he took the other one as well. 

When class is over he watches as his teacher slips out of the room to get the principal and he hurries over and slips the photo into his bag and runs from the room. He’s panting and out of breath when he gets home, bangs sticking to his forehead as he runs up and bangs on Jensen's door.

When it opens Jensen stands there in jeans and a white shirt, his hair ruffled and he frowns “Jared?”

Jared growls and shoves Jensen inside and slams the door behind him and holds up the photo “what the hell is this? Did you take this? Was this your plan? To humiliate me in front of everyone because guess what you did! This photo was shown to my entire art club everyone has now seen me naked! God whats wrong with you?”

Jensen's eyes darken and he reaches out and grips Jared's arm and tugs him closer making him skid across the floor as they come face to face, Jared's breath held in fear.

“You listen to me you little shit you don't come in my home and try to make me feel like a piece of shit--”

Jared scoffs and tugs his arm free “you did that on your own Jensen! God whats wrong with you? Look at this!” he holds the photo up again and shakes it “how could you do this?”

Jensen licks his bottom lip and tugs at the skin “is there something wrong with taking a photo of my beautiful boy?”

Jared makes a face “without telling me? Jensen this is an invasion of privacy--no this is child pornography you could get in trouble for this if--”

Lightning fast Jensen slams him to his chest and growls under his breath, his nose pressing into Jared's “are you threatening me Jared? Your a smart boy so I know your not threatening me because if you were we would have some serious problems. And I don't wanna hurt my boy...if I don't have to.”

Jared gulps, his eyes moving rapidly as he stares up at Jensen and feels something well in his chest. He thinks its a mixture of terror and desire and he tries to choke the desire down but something about this dark look Jensen has is making him sweat.

And it seems Jensen knows it.

The man smirks knowingly and reaches a hand around the wrap his fingers around Jared's neck and presses his lips to his cheek and presses a hot kiss there “come on baby lets not do this anymore...I love you, you know that just stay with me.”

Jared shivers, his body melting and his knees weakening as he bends into Jensen's hold and feels himself loosing his will power. He moans with pleasure as Jensen nips down his neck and licks at his lips. He presses up on his toes and clutches and pulls at Jensen's shirt and trips closer.

Their mouths are open now and pressing dangerously close and Jared whines as Jensen pants in his mouth and slams their lips together desperately and he wraps his arms around Jensen's neck and tugs at his hair. He opens his mouth and almost cries when Jensen's tongue wraps around his like a snake and rough hands slide down the backs of his thighs and pick him up letting him wrap his legs around Jensen's waist.

He grunts as a had wall slams against his back and his mouth drops open as Jensen's lips trail down his neck leaving deep bite marks. He bites his lip and tilts his head back and moans.

“Fuck baby so good, missed you so much sweetheart--”

Jared's eyes shoot open and he lets out a strangled gasp and jumps down from Jensen's arms and slips under his legs and scrambles back “oh my God...”he wipes at his mouth.

“Whats wrong?”

Jared lets out a disbelieved laugh “whats wrong? I shouldn't have done that not after what you’ve done to me.”

Jensen sighs like he’s talking to a child “Jared this is ridiculous--”

“No its not! Tell me Jensen, tell me the truth how long have you known me? Why did you leave California?”

Jensen's face harden and he stares back in silence, his jaw tensing “I was never in California Jared. I’ve been here the whole time no one took the time to notice. I saw you for the first time a couple years ago at some restaurant with your parents you might have been 13 and you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had to have you. So I followed you home and started watching you.”

Jared's mouth bobs and he closes his eyes “you’ve been watching me for 3 years? How did I never see you?”

“Oh you did. But you never saw me. I made sure you would never see the real me so I wore hats, dyed my hair, wore fake beards.”

“So why now? Why are you here now?”

“Because your ready. You've matured Jared, your not a kid anymore,” he slides closer and gives him a sultry look “your mine. You belong with me Jared with someone who understands you. I mean come on your dads never home, your mother only cares about appearances and how she looks at the PTA and your brothers an asshole. What can they do for you that I cant? I love you Jared I love you so much just let me show you.”

Jared gulps and shakes his head quickly and trips as he stumbles back “stay away from me Jensen just stay away.”

With that he turns and high tails it out of the house and runs into his door before he throws it open and locks it and slams his hand on the door and rushes up to his room where he lets the tears come out.

He sobs loudly into his hands as he sits in front of his door and thinks about how violated he feels. All this time Jensen has been out there, watching him and biding his time, taking pictures of him. Their whole relationship was a lie. 

He bangs his head on the door and squeezes his eyes closed. He shouldn't, God he wants to hate him, wants to tell his parents and get the man thrown in jail but he cant. He knows his dad is in his study, his brothers in his room and his mom is in the kitchen making dinner. He could tell any of them. Tell them what he did and they could go to the police station tonight and Jensen could be gone tomorrow. 

But he cant. Because God help him he loves the man, loves him so much he feels like he cant breathe. He wipes at his face roughly and sighs. He isn't sure what to do now.


	11. In Circles

He dosen't see Jensen for a week and he gets worried.

Jared keeps his curtains open but Jensen's stay shut. His truck dosen't leave the drive way, he dosen't even get a glimpse when he lets Max out. 

When Jared walks out for school he stands in his driveway and peers on his toes, his eyes scanning for any sign of Jensen but finds none. At the end of the week even his mom notices something is wrong. 

Their sitting at dinner, his dad actually home for once when his mom speaks up “honey have you seen Jensen lately? You haven't been to see him as much.”

Jared pauses, his broccoli dropping from his fork “um no I think his been busy with work...”

“Are you sure? His truck hasn't left the driveway...maybe he’s sick. You should take him some food, I’ll box some up for him.”

Jared whips his head around with wide eyes “what? Mom I don't think--”

She waves her hand and stands up and starts scooping food in a container “I know he dosen’t get any good home cooked meals so take this to him, tell him not to worry about the container.”

Jared winces and stands and takes the plate his mom offers. He walks to Jensen's slowly and hesitantly and looks around before knocking on the door. The man that opens the door looks nothing like Jensen. His hair is messy and looks like it hasn't been washed in days. His eyes are red and swollen, the black bags underneath heavy and his skin is pale and the stubble on his face is ever growing. 

Jared blinks and his mouth bobs open as he looks Jensen up and down “oh my God...”

Jensen scowls and holds onto the door “what the hell do you want? Come to haggle me some more? Give me some more reasons why you don't wanna be with me?”

Jared sniffs and shakes his head “I came to bring you food...mom was worried about you. We haven't seen you in a while.”

Jensen snorts and rubs at his eyes “I don't fucking want it, you can leave now.” He steps back and goes to shut the door and something in Jared crumbles and he feels like if he lets Jensen shut this door it could be the last time he sees him. And for some odd reason he dosen't want that to happen.

So he sticks his foot out and shoves it in the crack of the door and winces as it slides over the top of his foot. Jensen takes a deep breath and looks up with scorching eyes “move your fucking foot Jared before I cut it off.”

Jared gulps, musters his courage and shoves the door open and walks inside, slams the plate on the side table “you know if anyone needs to be hostile here its me. After all you did stalk me, like to me, use me, and manipulate me and my family and God knows what else. But for some fucking reason I am still here. Every bone in my body wants to turn you in and see you rot in jail but then my heart...god I’m just a kid Jensen I’m not prepared for all this! I don't know how to do this...I love you and I don't know why.”

He watches as Jensen's shoulders relax and fall in on themselves, his eyes softening and the green growing dull as the fire leaves them. Even at his best he isn't sure his ever seen this look in Jensen's eyes.

And then all of a sudden he strides forward, his hands coming up to cup Jared’s dimpled cheeks and leans down and presses their lips together and Jared shivers as Jensen's cracked lips slide over his but do not press. 

Jared gulps, his eyes slipping closed as he waits for the press of lips that do not come. He groans to himself and rocks forward on his toes till his chest bumps against Jensen's “kiss me,” he whispers, his voice hoarse. Right or wrong he just dosen't care anymore.

As if he was waiting for those words Jensen lets out a desperate moan and slams their lips together, his mouth devouring Jared's. He can feel tears prickling his eyes as Jensen's rough fingers slide under his shirt and send bolts down his spine as they stumble back and bump into the coffee table, Max yipping as he moves out of the way.

They part, their lips breaking with a line of spit and Jared lets out a winded breath, his eyes still shut before Jensen presses them together again, his body curving against the older mans desperately. 

They only part when Jared's legs bump against the bed and he falls back against the rumpled sheets, his body already arching off the bed and his hands reaching for Jensen as the older man falls on top of him.

He lets his legs fall apart and wraps them around Jensen's waist and grips him tight as he runs his fingers through messy hair, his lips hot and wet as they trail down Jensen's chin till he reaches his mouth again.

His never felt this hungry.

The clothes don't come off fast enough and when they do his body is sweaty, a wave of carnal energy rushing through him as he digs his nails in Jensen's back and holds tight. Heavy pants hit his neck and it makes him shiver with want, his eyes shut so tight he sees starts behind his eye lids. For a split second he cant help but think how much better this is than his first time. 

The care is better. Jensen takes his time to prep him till he’s withering and moaning on the bed, the corner of the sheet pulling back to reveal a white mattress and he reaches his hand up and tugs at it. 

When Jensen finally slides inside everything feels better. 

The lies melt away, the past week just feels gone. All he cares about right now is this moment.

He knows there's issues to be dealt with and things he needs to say, things Jensen needs to clear up for him. In fact he knows he shouldn't even be here right now. But he just dosen't care.

His mouth drops open and he lets out a loud moan and presses his wet cheek to the bed and squeezes his eyes closed as Jensen's thrusts pick up and his body rocks against the bed till the head board slams against the wall.

“Jensen--”

Jensen grins against his neck before biting down on the skin making him cry out at the sharp pain before pressing the skin against the mans teeth. He dosen’t mind his marks now. 

Jensen’s hips stutter and he lets out a curse and slams his hips hard one last time and Jared cries out as they both come together and fall in a sweaty heap.

Jensen lifts on a shaky elbow and looks down at him with lidded eyes and runs his fingers through his sweaty hair as Jared peers up at him in a haze “don't leave...please.”

Jared feels his heart clench at the soft words and he sighs and nods “I wont.”


	12. Only Just Begun

When he wakes he’s lying across Jensen's chest, his face buried in the mans neck and his strong arms wrapped tightly around Jared's waist, like he’s scared he might leave. And for a split second he thinks about it. 

He scoots down in the mans arms and peers up at him through sleep crusted eyes and sighs. He shouldn't be laying here right now he should be worrying about the marks on his body and what his parents might think when he comes home. He should be wondering what he’s gonna tell them. 

But this past week just melts away from him and all he can think about is how much he loves this man. He knows its wrong how Jensen went about all this, how he inserted himself into Jared’s life and caused chaos but some part of him feels flattered that this man went through all that trouble just to get Jared to notice him. 

He closes his eyes and presses his face to Jensen's arm and gently trails his fingers down Jensen's chest and smiles as he groans and stretches.

“Your here.”

Jared bites his lip and leans up on his elbow “I am...I cant leave Jensen I just cant.”

Jensen's eyes twinkle with a flint of something and he tangles his fingers in Jared’s hair and yanks him down into a bruising kiss that makes me sink. 

And suddenly everything changes. It was no longer about how mad or hurt he made him feel it was about the light shining through the window and the life that was in Jensen's eyes, the circles gone and the color back. This man laying under him wasn't defeated or tired, looking at him with dead eyes that made his heart hurt. Maybe it wasn't the love you heard about in books or saw in the movies or listened to Taylor Swift sing about and maybe it would come back to bite him in the ass but at this moment he didn't care. 

So he wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck and kissed him back with everything he had and let loose as Jensen flipped them over.

But then the man pulls back and looks at him with clouded eyes and sighs “there's something I should tell you...things you need to know.” Jensen sighs and pokes at his cheek with his tongue. 

“I haven't always lived here I came from Texas and I left home when I was 16 and got emancipated from my parents because my dad was...well he was abusive. My mom died when I was a kid and my dad didn't handle it very well and he took it out on me. He used to bring these girls home, young girls maybe a little older than you and he would hurt them in front of me. Maybe that's whats wrong with me. I moved around a lot and landed here a couple years ago and saw you. I know you think I’m some kind of freak for wanting you so much and I know your so much younger but that dosen't matter to me. I don't care what others think your mine Jared and I’ll never let anyone hurt you or touch you. I promise you that. I wont do to you what my dad did and I wont let that happen to you. If anyone ever lays their hands on you I’ll kill them.” 

Jared swallows hard and looks up at Jensen with wide eyes “am I...I mean were there others like me?”

“No. Before you I fucked around and passed the time but I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I didn't even know if I could love. And then, fuck Jared I saw you that day and I thought I was having a fucking heart attack. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see and then everything just got quiet and all I saw was you and I knew I had to have you.” Suddenly the mans eyes darken and he places one hand next to Jared’s head and the other by his waist and crawls over him and looks down at him with hunger in his eyes “and now I do. In every sense of the word your mine. I would die for you, I would lie for you, I would kill for you baby. I know everything about you Jay. Which means I know exactly how to get under your skin both literally and figuratively. I wont ever let you leave me baby. I love you.”

Jared lets out a winded breath and lets his eyes slip closed as a calloused thumb slides down his bottom lip before sinking in his mouth and even though everything in him tells him that sentence should make him run...it dosen’t.

 

When he gets home however the joy and utter bliss leaves him when he sees his dad sitting in the dark in the living room, waiting on him.

Jared jumps and slams himself against the door and holds a hand to his heart “Jesus dad what are you doing down here?”

Gerald makes a face and folds his hands together “funny I was gonna ask you the same thing. Where have you been?”

Jared frowns “at Jensen's...you saw me go over there.”

“Yes. Almost 6 hours ago. Does it take that long to drop off food?”

Jared licks his lips nervously “why does it matter? Its just Jensen since when do you care? I’ve been spending most of my time with him anyway--”

Suddenly Gerald stands, his face hard “exactly. What is it about that man that keeps you over there Jared? Whats so special about him?”

Swallowing down a large gulp Jared falters “why are you asking me all this? Whats your problem?”

His father turns around and stares at the wall leading up to the stairs with their family photos on it “I talked to your brother tonight...”

He dosen't need to hear the rest. His hands twitch and his eyes blink rapidly as he stares at his fathers rigid back and the need to flee fills him. His can feel sweat gather at his spine and his stomach twists painfully and God he might throw up right here in the living room. 

His bottom lip trembled as he opens his mouth “about what?” he stutters out. 

His dad turns and looks over his shoulder, his eyes hard “I think you know what son. Your brother seems to think something...wrong is going on between you and Mr. Ackles.”

Jared bristles “Jensen is my friend there's nothing wrong with that Jeff is just jealous he has been since Jensen moved here.”

His dad raises a brow “your telling me there's nothing going on? Your telling me those bite marks on your neck are nothing?”

Jared blushes and smacks his hand over his neck and takes a step back “they...they could be from anyone.”

“In six hours? don't lie to me Jared I’m not stupid.”

Jared gulps and lets out a shaky breath “this is stupid dad--”

Gerald’s face grows red with anger and he pulls his shoulders back “no son whats stupid is having your older brother come up to me after dinner and tell me he thinks his little brother is getting into trouble. That he thinks his brother is screwing the new neighbor. Do you know how that made me feel? To know that I've been so blind I haven't even noticed my own son going rogue?”

Jared shakes his head “dad that's not---”

“don't lie to me!”

Jared jumps and shuts his eyes at his dads booming voice. His dads never yelled at him before.

He licks his lips and opens his eyes when a creak sounds on the stairs and he sees his mother standing there in her robe, worry in her eyes at all the yelling in her house “Gerald whats going on?”

His dad turns and gives him a look and he shakes his head pleadingly but his dad ignores him and turns back to look at his mother like Jared wasn't even there “there's something you should know about our son Sharon.”

Sharon looks up and frowns “are you ok honey?”

Gerald scoffs “I don't know Sharon do you think fucking the neighbor is ok?”

Sharon gasps and holds her hand to her heart and stares at Gerald with astonished eyes, like she cant believe the words coming out of his mouth “Gerald what on earth has--”

“Its true Sherri. Why do you think he comes home covered in bruises? You know I never would have believed it if Jeff didn't say something. This is our fault Sharon we’ve been horrible parents not even noticing our son getting violated by some sick fuck.”

Jared's eyes sting and tears run down his cheeks as he stares at his parents with fear building in his body and child like sobs rolling from his mouth. He can see his brother at the top of the stairs and he feels attacked. 

His parents are still staring at him with disgust and disappointment in their eyes and his brother looks guarded but he can see the triumph on his face and at that moment he hates them. Hates them all. He has to get out of here.

He takes a slow step back and lets out a sob before he slings the door open, slamming it into the wall and takes off across the lawn and bangs on Jensen's door repeatedly, pressure growing as his family starts yelling. 

“Jensen open the door!”

The door cracks open and Jensen gives him a confused, sleepy look and Jared shoves him aside and locks the door back backs away, sobs wracking his body as he falls to the floor.

Concern covers Jensen's face as he bends down next to him “baby whats wrong?”

Jared hiccups and wipes at his face as he looks up “they know Jensen they know about us Jeff told them everything and they--” he trails off as another wave of tears hit him and he throws himself in Jensen's arms and cries.

Fingers comb through his hair soothingly as he sniffs and lips press against his ear and soft, husky words fill the air.

“don't worry baby I’m here now and I’ll fix everything, don’t you worry. I’m here now.”

He must fall asleep because when he wakes he’s in Jensen's truck. The sky is still dark and the roads are clear and he frowns as he sits up and looks around. Jensen is sitting next to him no longer in his pajamas and instead in jeans and a hoodie, his hair wet like he took a shower “where are we?”

Jensen peeks over at him and gives him a twisting smile “don’t worry about that. I thought it was best for us to get away for awhile.”

“What about my parents?”

Jensen turns back to the road “I wouldn't worry about them.”

Jared frowns “what about my stuff? I cant go somewhere without clothes.”

“I said don't worry about it Jared. Everything is taken care of just go back to sleep baby and I’ll wake you when were there. Its ok now.”


	13. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked it! I know I usually warn y'all when the end is near but I'm with surprises lately.

When he wakes again he’s no longer in the truck and is now lying on a bed underneath flannel sheets and Jensen is next to him sound asleep. He blink sleepily and leans up on his arm and looks around.

This is now Jensen’s.

He looks down again and gently pushes Jensen's arm making the man groan as he rolls on his back and peers through tired eyes “whats wrong?”

“Where are we?”

“Saint Michaels.”

Jared shoots up with wide, alarmed eyes “Saint Michael's? Jensen what are we doing here? What about my parents? Their gonna freak out if I’m not home and then--”

Jensen reaches out and grips Jared’s elbow and tugs him down “I told you not to worry about them. I already called your school and said you were going on vacation its not a problem. Were not even that far away.”

“Does my mom and dad know?”

Jensen's tongue pushes at his cheek “of course not.”

Jared frowns “Jensen...where are they?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I know you and you have that weird look on your face and you wont look me in the eye. Wheres my parents? Are they home?”

Jensen's face clouds and he shoots up from the bed “Jared I told you I would protect you, that I would do anything for you and that includes keeping you safe. Their trying to suffocate you, lying to you making choices for you. They didn't want us together. Your mine and mine only.”

Jared gulps and slowly climbs off the bed and steps away as he stares at Jensen with careful eyes “please don't tell me that what I’m thinking is true. Tell me their at home and their safe. Please...”

He wishes he could see Jensen's face but the man has his back turned, his shoulders are tense and the muscles drawn together.

“Jensen...did you hurt them?”

Jensen scoffs and turns around with a sneer “like they didn't hurt you? Why are you defending them after what they did to you? Your brother ratted you out, what kind of brother does that? Your dad practically attacked you and corned you and your mother wasn't much better. If your asking me if I killed them the answer is no. I just taught them a lesson.”

“Lesson? Jensen I don't--”

Jensen lets out a frustrated groan and walks around the bed and grabs Jared’s arm and clenches “no more questions. This is a vacation and were going to relax got it?”

Jared dosen't reply and watches as Jensen leaves the room and feel his body start to shake. He closes his eyes and falls back on the bed and takes a deep breath, all the tension leaving his body. He had really thought Jensen had killed them.

And he hates himself for thinking it.

 

Its an hour later when his phone rings.

Jensen is at the store picking up some groceries for their stay, Jared still isn't sure how long their going to be here. He’s sitting on the couch watching TV when he hears a phone go off from the bedroom and he perks.

He mutes the TV and sits in silence as he listens to the ring tone before lurching up and running for the room, tripping over the rug as he goes. Jensen didn't take his phone.

He dives under the bed and sees it sitting on the hard wood floor, dad buzzing on the screen. He pushes himself under the bed “Dad? Dad are you ok?”

“Jay? Oh thank God we were so worried about you.”

Jared sighs in relief and presses his cheek to the floor “I thought you were dead.”

“No, no son he didn't do anything to us...well besides threaten us. He said he was taking you somewhere and if we called the cops we wouldn't get you back.”

Jared sits up and looks out the window to make sue Jensen is still gone and pushes himself up to sit on the bed “were in Saint Micahels I don't know where though. I don't even know how long I’ll be here.”

“He said a couple weeks.”

Jared's eyes widen “what about school?”

He hears his dad sigh “he said he took care of that, has a friend in the school system.”

Jared closes his eyes and falls back on the bed and zones out as he wonders how he ended up here. Maybe he should have listened more. Maybe he shouldn't have taken Jensen back. It didn't matter though, it didn't matter if he wanted to leave and he could, right now. But the question is. Did he want to?”

“Jared did you hear me?”

“What?”

“We can come get you, we can find you fuck what he says I’ll call the cops and they’ll find you and if you just--”

“No.”

The phone goes quiet.

“What?”

“I said no. don't get yourself in trouble dad I’m fine he wont hurt me.”

“Son you don't know that you don't even know him. I told you Jared this man is a monster and he--”

Jared shakes his head quickly “no he’s not, he isn't dad I know it.”

His dad sighs like he’s talking to a child and then mumbles “people aren't cigarettes Jared.”

Jared frowns “huh?”

“You don't destroy people, you don't use them for the sake of your own fun and well being. You don't throw them away when you feel like it and throw them around when you want because they can come back and hurt you harder than you thought. This man is nicotine Jared he’s bad for you, he’s going to ruin you.”

Jared gulps and looks down at his shaky hands and clenches his fist tight and swallows down a sob that wells up in his throat and lets out a shaky sigh instead “I’m sorry you feel that way dad I really am.”

He gasps, his head jerking up as a floor board creaks behind him and he whips his head around, his eyes locking with Jensen's fiery ones and suddenly he knows. Maybe he was always going to end up here, maybe he never really belonged at home with his family. He always felt out of place with his all star brother, always babied by his parents yet forgotten at the same time. Did anyone but Jensen really care? This man had spent years protecting him from afar was it right? No but was love ever truly right?

His heart clenches tight in his chest and he swallows hard and nods his head slowly “I;m sorry daddy...I love you.”

“Jared? Jared what are you doing?” 

He ignores his dads panicked voice and hangs up the phone as his dad shouts in his ear and turns it off, he’ll trash it later, and carefully gets off the bed and pads over to stand in front of Jensen who looks down at him with blank eyes.

He lifts trembling hands up and gently strokes the back of Jensen's neck and bends up on his toes and wraps his arms around the mans neck and looks him in the eyes “I love you, only you. Our relationship is anything but ordinary and I have no doubt times are gonna be had but I’m ready. I guess there's something dark in me to.”

Jensen's bright eyes scan over him, as if assessing him, and then suddenly he’s grabbing onto him, his fingers tangling in Jared's hair as he twists his head the way he wants him and shoves his tongue in his mouth making him gasp into the kiss

He lets out a breath and Jensen sucks it up as their mouths press together and Jared whines as he arches into the mans touch and pulls at his shirt and the man shoves him back and pushes him on the bed and crawls over him with dangerous eyes.

He lets the man rip at his shirt and whimpers as a hot mouth trails down his chest and mouths at his nipples till their glistening “please...Jensen please.”

Jensen smirks and looks up through long lashes, his eyes full of mirth “you want something?”

Jared makes a face and kicks his legs in frustration and knocks his knee into Jensen's rib cage “you Jensen I want you, always you.”

Jensen's eyes darken and he shoots up and shoves Jared's pants down and his own and rubs at his hole quickly and Jared shakes his head “I’m fine please I’m fine.”

Jensen look's him over and nods quickly and when he pushes in it takes Jared's breath away and he blinks with wide eyes, his nails digging into Jensen's back. Jensen presses his wet lips to Jared's and lick over the soft pinkness and gives a sharp thrust and clenches his eyes “fuck,” he moans under his breath.

Jared bends his knees up and wiggles, his back rubbing against the sheets as Jensen hits his prostate over and over again making his legs shake. He throws his arm over his eyes as starts blur his vision and lifts his hips up to match Jensen's thrust’s and cries out as he cums against the mans stomach.

Nails dig into his thighs as his leg is shoved up and Jensen presses one last time, his hips stuttering as he lets loose inside Jared making the boy sigh at the warmth as the man melts on top of him and he rubs his fingers down his sweaty spine.

He might never go home, he might never see his family again. He isn't sure whats gonna happen now but right now he has Jensen and to him that's all that matters.


End file.
